TOTAL DRAMA CALLBACK
by ObsessiveCulture
Summary: Were back on Camp Wawnakwa! Where 15 new contestants compete for 1 MILLION DOLLARS! (Rated T for Violence, Some CENSORED swears. Also, some sexual content, (not to bad))


*Chris walks out on to the dock of Wawnakawa*

Chris: Hi everyone I'm Chris Mclean and this is... TOTAL DRAMA CALLBACK!

Chris: Welcome back to Camp Wawnakwa, which DID NOT BLOW UP! AND ANY OTHER SOURCES ARE COMPLETLY FALSE!

Chris: Now, all of these challenges, are callbacks to old ones. With some screwed up twist! Their will be all new contestants coming soon!

*Theme song plays*

*The setting is now on a speeding cruise*

*A tan buff guy wearing a tank top with messy blond hair, jeans to big for him and a skinny face (named Zach), is dangling a light tan little kid, wearing a t-shirt, skinny jeans, glasses, messy brown hair, and deep dark brown eyes (named Walter)*

Walter: Hey could you let me down?

Zach: HA! Le...t you down... Your funny.

*Walter rolls his eyes and then bites Zach's arm*

ZACH: OWIE! OW OW GOD YOU PIECE OF-

*Chris swoops in on a jetpack*

Chris: Keep it quiet, family friendly show!

*Zach looks annoyed as George climbs up on to the boat*

*A tan skinny girl, with long, dark blondish hair, wearing a long sleeved shirt, anda sweatpants (named Bella), Is talking to a big, large? pale (fat) girl with long,long curly blond hair, and blue eyes (Named Suphie) are talking*

Suphie: Do you think we should help out that guy ther-

Bella: Nah, it's fine they'll handle it.

Suphie: Are you sure cause-

Bella: THEY CAN HANDLE IT!

*Suphie begins to walk towards Zach and George but Bella grabs her hand*

*A guy with a slightly long buzzcut who is really buff, dark tan skin, a collard shirt, cackys. is running along the deck. (named Rick)*

Rick: Has anybody seen Chris? CHRIS!?

*While running around Rick bumps into a girl with short cut, silky blong hair, light slightly too bright blue eyes, weaaring a dress and high heels (named Amy)*

Rick: Oh, sorry.

Amy: No, its fine!

*Amy then walks into the wall*

Amy: OW!

*A guy with short messy, shiny white hair, deep blue eyes, pale skinny body, and is wearing a t-shirt and cacky's (named Janus), is listening to a black, skinny, guy wearing glasess, shorrt curly black hair, deep brown eyes, a collard shirt, and sweatpants (named Vunky) rant on and on.

Vunky: So thats why I want to be a matheematical replicater of-

Janus: Will you just can it?

Vunky: Ok I gues-

Janus: Hold up, babe 12 o'clock

*A girl with silky, short black hair, deep dark brown eyes, tan skin, wearing a t-shirt, and cacky's (named Bee) walks by*

Bee: Hey!

*A guy with short curved black hair, deep green eyes, a round palish head, with a tank top and jeans, (named John) slams into Bee*

John: HEY! Watch where your going!

Bee: Hey! You slammed into me!

John: Oh shut up!

*a guy with a douchey short hair cut, brown hair, deep green eyes, a t-shirt and shorts, (named Mike) is smiling at a girl with short red hair, deep sea blue eyes, a long sleeve shirt, and jeans, (named Mea) sitting on a bench*

Mike: Hey.

Mea: Hi.

Mike: Hey.

Mea: Why did you just repeat 'Hey.'?

Mike: ?

*a girl at the back of the boat with short neatly cut brown hair, light blue eyes, wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants (named Ava), is holding on to the feet of a girl with long messy blond hair, dark green eyes, wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, (named Audriy) who is sort of skiing?*

Audriy: Whoa! This is fun!

Ava: Um, this is a little dangerous...

*smoke from the engine gets in Audriy's face*

Audriy (coughing): Well this is -cough- even more -cough- then before!

Ava: I'm bringing you back up!

*A guy sitting on a bench listening to music, he has blue dyed strands in his. brown natural hair. He's kinda but overral is just kinda dissapointed (named Lukas)

Lukas: Whoo hoo, what death trap are we gonna face.

*Chris is standing on the shore of Wawnakwa*

Chris: Now that we know who are contestants are...

*Chris pushes a button and the boat explodes*

Chris: Ha! I'll see you after the break.'

*Commercials turn on*

Commercial: BLAH BLAH BLAH!

*Commercials turn off*

Chris: Now that were back...

*All the campers soaking wet some covered in bug bites lay on the shore*

Ava: Uh...

Mike: What was the point of that?

Chris: Nothing, I just wanted to have some fun.

Chris: Welcome to Total Drama Callback or, TDC!

Vunky: Wowser, reallllly original Chris.

*Vunky smirks only to get a rock thrown at his face (bruising his eye)*

Vunky: What the heck man?

*Chris chuckles*

Bella: Ok, now what?

Chris: Well I was thinking about giving you guys a 5 star buffet but... Only the first five people to run all the way to the mat on the other side of the island! Got it?

Bella: What about the rest of us?

Chris: Everyone run! Ask question later!

*Everyone begins sprinting through the forest*

Chris (shouting): ALSO! DID I MENTION THE-

Lukas: OW!

*Walter is running through the forest repeatedly*

Walter: Ow! Ow! Ow!

*Zach runs by*

Zach: Ha your such ah-

*Zach trips over into the mud and Walter runs past*

Walter: Karma.

*Audriy is intentionally hitting into every pile of mud and water*

Audriy: WEE!

Amy: Were trying to win!

Audriy: But this is like, sooooo much fun! Wee!

*Amy runs ahead, rolling her eyes*

*Rick and Vunky are almost athe finish line, they are attacking each other*

Rick: Noo! I'm getting that 5-star buffet!

Vunky: Nobody else is even here we could just-

*Everyone runs by, crushing Rick and Vunky*

Vunky: Er- nevermind.

*They look ahead pretty much everyone is there, except 2 spots on th slowest team.

Rick: No no no!

*Rick throws Vunky on his head causing Vunky to bounce over into the quickest team*

Vunky: Ow.

Chris: Vunky is in the winner team, the winter team is full now!

Rick: How?!

Chris: The "person" that filled up the team was a shadow!

*Chris chuckles and Rick just is infurated*

*Rick slowly walks to the slowest team*

Chris: Dude, the middle team isn't full, nother shadow.

Rick: Oh, great.

*Rick walks into the middle team*

Rick: What about the spots on-

Chris: Not everyone is here. Dumby

*Suphie dragging Walter through the bushes comes into view*

Suphie: Hey uh, guys Walter just got a little woozy.

*Walter groans*

Chris: Congrats! Your on the worst team!

Chris: Which their name is... The Terrified Tigers! (TT)

George: TIGERS! AHHH!

*George runs into the worst team*

(The TT consist of, George, Suphie, Janus, Bella and Avi)

Chris: The middle team is... The Puzzeled Penguins (PP)

(The PP consist of, Mike, Rick, John, Zach, and Audriy)

PP are PP: What? Ugh cmon! (etc.)

Chris: Exactly!

Chris: The final, best team are the Choking Salmon! (CS)

(The CS consist of, Lukas, Bee, Vunky, Amy, and Mea)

CS: You have to be kidding!

Chris: Aw, don't worry, The Choking Salmon, will live in a 5 Star Resort! Tonight.

CS: Yes!

Chris: Dont Feel left out, Puzzeled Penguins, you get one crummy old summer cabin for TDI!

Chris: Oh, and The Terrified Tiggers, your sleeping in a camp!

TT: WHAT?

Chris: Everytime you lose a challenge. Depending on how good you do you either sleep in the mansion, the cabin, or the camp!*

Chris: But that was just seperate the teams, Now! This show were doing callbacks to TDI episodes, hence the name... but each callback has some great big twist to it!

Zach: Oh great.

Chris: were doing the Sleep-a-thon!

Janus: Wan't it the uh, Awake-a-tho-!

Chris: Shush! In this epic twist, you have one hour for everyone on your team to fall asleep! Se that coming in

 **TOTAL DRAMA CALLBACK!**


End file.
